S'UP / Mouse M.D.
Episode Summary S'UP: Everything is great in Carl Fredricksen's flying house, until the cast of MTV's Jersey Shore knocks on his door. Mouse M.D.: A bitter mouse doctor does three rounds in a hospital: Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and Hannah Montana. Segments thumb|300px|right|S'UP / Mouse M.D. #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that canine (chihuahua) research continues. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[S'UP|'S'UP']] (Movie Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP ''/ TV Parody of MTV's ''Jersey Shore) #Animated Marginals segment #Bad Idea #771: Unicorn on the Cob (Parody of Corn on the Cob and a unicorn) (Bad Idea segment) #Vampire Helper (Ad Parody of Hamburger Helper) (Ad Parodies segment) #Crocodile Shoes (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Where is Kristen Stewart Wishing She'd Rather Be? (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #Picture Ready in 5 Minutes (Cartoon) (Animated by Don Martin) #The Chirps (Ad Parody of the Birds ''/ Spoof on Marshmallow Peeps) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Vince Neil High School (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse (Parody of a Strobe Light and a Lighthouse) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Jail Cell Part 1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Super-Villains for your Safety (Super-Villains for your... segment) #Shax Body Spray (Spoof on Shaquille O'Neal / Ad Parody of Axe Body Spray) (Ad Parodies segment) #Drinking magic bottle (Movie/TV Parody of Disney's ''Aladdin) #[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] (Disney Parody of Mickey Mouse / Movie Parody of House M.D.) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Chihuahua continues barking. (from MAD News segment) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *During S'UP, there was a mistake when they were outside, The Situation had no body (which looks like a floating head). *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Vince Neil High School, November 15th, 8:23 pm. *Second appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The first appearance was [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild]. *The patient who says "A mouse doctor? Are you crazy?" has the same face as the announcer from [[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] and Eduardo Saverin's grandpa from [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *In Mouse M.D., Cookie Monster's performer appeared to be George Clooney, not Frank Oz or David Rudman who voiced him in real life. *Second time Spy vs. Spy was animated in Flash and second time a Mike Wartella short preceded it. *First appearance of the Bad Idea segment. *Second appearance of the Super-Villains for your... segment. First appearance in [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']]. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Aladdin, Patient, and the Penguin *Mikey Day - Ronnie Ortiz-Magro, Photographer, and Dr. James Wilson *Grey DeLisle - Snooki, Dr. Allison Cameron, and Alligator *Larry Dorf - Pauly D, Bob the Builder, and Strong Man *Rachel Ramras - JWoww and Miley Cyrus *Kevin Shinick - Carl Fredricksen, Cookie Monster, The Situation, Count von Count, The Chirps Announcer, Mickey Mouse, and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Shoe Salesman and Bad Idea Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Eric Foreman and Shaquille O'Neal Images Pee.jpg|The Situation with no body MAD_D.png|A screenshot of Crocodile Shoes animated by M. Wartella, featured in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes